1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for scooping vermin, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a handheld pole device for scooping and bagging vermin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for vermin disposal devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described infra.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,067
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,887
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,540 to Peck et al. teaches a disposable pick-up container for animal litter that includes an open-mouthed bag of flexible material serving as a receptacle for the animal litter and having a cuff portion around the mouth thereof, and a pair of scoops on opposite sides of the bag. The scoops each has a blade portion fixed to the cuff portion of the bag and a handle portion extending from the blade portion. The container is adapted for manipulation to pick up the animal litter by grasping the handle portions of the scoops and placing the mouth of the bag around the litter, bringing the blade portions of the scoops together under the litter, picking up the litter by the blade portions and upending the bag to drop the litter by the blade portions and upending the bag to drop the litter thereinto, inserting the blade portions into the bag and thereby also folding the cuff portion so that it lies within the bag, and bringing the handle portions together for bag-closing and carrying purposes.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,888 to Gavin et al. teaches a pick-up device which may consist of a rigid hollow sleeve having a bottom wall, a top wall, and a pair of sidewalls. The sleeve is open at least at one end to receive a corresponding tray having a base wall and at least one, although preferably three, generally upstanding sidewalls defining a substantially continuous rim. The tray is slidably arranged within the sleeve to be movable back and forth between an extended and retracted position. The tray, in its extended position, is placed rim-down over an object or material to be removed so as to cover the object. The tray is then pushed or retracted into the sleeve and thereby scrapes or carries the object into the sleeve for subsequent disposal. The sidewalls of the tray and sleeve may be foldable, if desired, to satisfy requirements for various uses to which the device may be put.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,236 to Vogt teaches a portable device for picking up animal droppings that has a tray, a cover member, and a sheet of flexible material. The cover member is slidingly engaged to the top surface of the tray and a cord handle is attached to one end of the cover for carrying the portable device. The use of the portable device results in the picking up of the animal droppings, while not requiring the person to touch the same. During this operation, the animal droppings are wrapped as a package within the flexible sheet of material as they are both drawn onto the top of the tray beneath the cover member.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,233 to Sloan teaches a disposable animal litter collection device that includes a rigid shovel blade and a shovel handle which extends through the rear edge of the shovel blade and is extendable between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the handle is stored generally adjacent to the shovel blade, and in the second position, the handle extends rearwardly from the shovel blade. A collection bag is fixed to the rear edge of the shovel blade in a manner shielding a user's hand when grasping the handle from animal litter deposited on the shovel blade. This bag is capable of enclosing the shovel blade and any animal litter deposited thereon when the bag is extended over the shovel blade away from the handle to envelope the blade and any litter deposited thereon.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,178 to Eckard teaches an insect or bug removal and disposal device which includes a housing portion with the bottom thereof opened to the atmosphere. A panel portion is inserted and made part of the bottom area of the housing. The panel is positioned to move within such bottom portion. During insect removal, the panel is in the opened or partially opened position and the housing is placed on top of the insect. The panel is then placed in the closed position, trapping the bug or insect within the housing. The bug is thus removed for ultimate disposal. Upon disposal, the panel is opened and the insect is removed from the housing of the device.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,812 to Bigwood teaches a lightweight, portable, and disposable pet feces disposal apparatus. The apparatus includes a full size scoop and an attached disposal bag that both collapse and fold to a size that can be easily carried in a person's pocket or purse.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,215 to Jahns teaches a low cost scoop device for scooping animal waste or other loose material. The scoop contains a disposable bag having an open end. The bag is held open by a collapsible paperboard frame of a unique configuration. The paperboard frame has a bottom element, a first side element, a second side element, and a handle structure. When the paperboard frame is in a deployed configuration, the bottom edge, the first side edge, and the second side edge form a triangular frame with a triangular central opening. The triangular frame holds open the open end of the bag. When the paperboard frame is in a folded configuration, the bottom edge, the first side edge, and the second side edge lay flat atop one another in a compact folded package.